Gintama: a cinderella story
by Jaded candy
Summary: the title should give you an idea


**Disclaimer: let's all just assume that I own Gintama...do you really think that I'd waste my time writing fanfics?**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young girl named Kagura

Kagura: hi, I'm Kagura

she lived with her widowed father and baka onii-chan in a chateau, or at least that's what I think it's called. Years later, her father got married to a widow named Otose,

Father: hey kids, I'm getting married

Kamui: I don't care

Kagura: just make sure she can cook

Otose already had two (despicable) twin daughters named Catherine and Ham,

Kagura: Oi, what kind of genes are you carrying?, these girls are hideous

Kamui: Imouto-chan, you shouldn't insult Mrs Otose's pet cat and pig

Otose: you're insulting them even more!, and these are my kids, you heartless pee-brains!

Kamui left the house shortly after the wedding because he felt like going rebel,

Kamui: bye!, I've gotten to that stage in my life where I wanna go where the wind takes me

Father: go ahead, at least now I don't have to feed that black hole of a stomach anymore

and also because Cinderella didn't have an older or younger brother, but she did have a dog, ah-yes, Sadaharu was Kagura loyal pet.

Catherine: (on top of a tree) Mom!, there's a monster in our backyard!

Ham: what is this monster doing here!?

Long story short, Kagura's dad died, and Otose began to show her ugly(er) side and maltreated Kagura to the point of making her the maid of the house, while her daughters were pampered. But even so, Kagura never lost hope, and hoped that someday her dreams would come true.

**Gintama: a Cinderella Story**

''Kagura!" Catherine called the vermillion haired girl yet again ''Where's my hot water!"

''Coming'' Kagura replied back before carefully carrying a bucket of hot water and running to her step sister's room

''Kagura!" Catherine yelled, unaware her step-sister was behind her

''I'm here!" Kagura yelled as well

''Well, don't just stand there'' Catherine went to the side of her bed and sat down ''get over here and massage my toes''

Kagura grimaced at the long scrawny toes that stuck out of Catherine's feet like dead tree roots, after much thought, she made a decision

''Nope'' she dropped the bucket'' do it yourself''

''What did you say?" Catherine said in disbelief

''I said-''

''Kagura!" Her name was yelled,not called but yelled

''Ugh, what now'' she muttered ''coming!"

Kagura ran up to her other step-sisters room

''Ham, what is it?"

''Who're you calling ham!" She yelled

''It's your name isn't it?" Kagura mocked

''Tch, forget that, look'' she pointed to fat, stubby toe

''Why am I looking at your toe?"

''Can't you see it's stuck in this hole!, help me get it out!" She demanded

''I'm busy, do it yourself!" Kagura walked out on her

You see, Kagura wasn't exactly the best maid, most of the things she was told to do, she didn't do it, and even if she did, she did it horribly, so it was kinda like her step mother and sisters were suffering more than her

''Kagura!" Otose called

Kagura went to Otose's room and entered

''Can't you knock!"

''Nope'' she replied bluntly

''Brat'' Otose sighed

''Why'd you call me?"

''I want you to get me some things from the market'' Otose handed her a list and a small pouch of coins

''Okay'' she left the room

Kagura went to the market and ran into her best friend Otae

''Kagura-chan!" Otae called out to her

''Hi Tae'' Kagura waved to her

''Hi, what are you doing here?"

''Otose asked me to get her some stuff from the market'' Kagura showed her friend the shopping list

''Ok, well I have to go somewhere so bye'' Otae ran off to 'somewhere'

Kagura kept on buying the things until she got hungry and bought a stick of dango (Japanese sweet dumplings), but unfortunately they never made it to her stomach because she bumped into someone

''Oi!, watch where you're going, look what you did to my snack!" She yelled angrily

''What snack?" The stranger asked

''That one'' she pointed to the dango that was scattered all over the floor'' and now you have to get me another one''

''No I don't''

''Yes you do!" She argued ''or else I'll report you to the authorities for nutritional harrassment!"

''Hmph, go ahead'' he folded his arms and smirked

Kagura frowned at his smugness and cleared her throat, ''SOMEBODY HEEEELP!"

In a matter of seconds, footsteps were heard and two men made their way to where the yelling came from

''What's the matter?" The one who looked like a gorrilla asked

''What're you doing here?" The stranger asked the two

''We heard a cry for help'' the other who looked like a normal (and slightly handsome ) human being replied ''and what're you doing here?, we've been looking all over for you''

''I got bored and decided to walk around, so what''

''Ah-hem, heloooo, damsel in distress here, I called for help remember" Kagura reminded them

''Why did you scream anyway?" The non-gorilla one asked

''This man was harrassing me'' she pointed to the stranger

''Sougo!, I'm dissapointed in you" The gorilla shook his head in dissapointment

''I'm also dissapointed that you still haven't grown a brain'' the one called 'sougo' replied

''Enough of that, since this lady is safe, we're taking you back to see your father''

''Whatever'' sougo shrugged and walked off, with the two men following behind him, Kagura was about to raise a fist and yell after him, when she realised he had placed something in her hand, money to replace her dango. Since she was still hungry, she bought another one and went back home.

''Tch, that moron couldn't even give me enough money for more than one dango, what a peasant''

The king was enjoying a quiet evening in his study, when he heard a knock on the door, ''come in'' he said

In walked three men, who he recognised as his son, prince Sougo, and his two bodyguards, Toushi and Gori-, I mean Kondo. Sougo took a seat opposite the King and his bodyguards stood behind him

''Sougo, welcome home'' the King happily greeted his son'' how was your trip?"

''Boring'' he replied

''I see''

''Why am I here?"

''I wanted to talk to you about something''

''Is it Hijikata's funeral arrangements?" He sounded a little happier

Hijikata tried his best to restrain himself from attacking the prince

''No-no'' the king laughed ''it's about something else''

''What is it?"

''I'm not getting any younger and I want to see my grandchildren before I die''

''So?"

''So I want you to get married''

The room was silent for a while

''With all due respect sir, I don't think the prince is ready for marriage'' Kondo pointed out

''Yeah, he''ll probably just blow her head off with one of his custom made cannons or something'' Toushi added

''Nonsense!, Sougo's a big boy and he's ready to get married'' the king said ''and besides, I've already organised a ball, where every girl in the kingdom will be attending, and out of them, one must surely pique your interest''

''Whatever'' Sougo sighed ''it's better than feeding Hijikata to the lions I guess''

''Good, the ball is tomorrow, so go to bed and be up early enough to prepare'' the king turned to the bodyguards ''and you two, make sure he does just that''

''Yes sir''

Meanwhile, at the chateau, a letter had just arrived from the mailman

''Kyaa!, The king has invited every girl in the kingdom to a ball where his son would pick a girl to be his wife!" Ham and Catherine screeched, I would've said squealed, but that wouldn't be true.

''You two should do what you can so the prince can choose one of you'' Otose told her daughters ''it can be our ticket out of this dump''

(At the door)

''What are those two screaming about?" Kagura asked

''The letter is an invitation to a ball'' the mailman, also her friend shinpachi, handed her an invitation so she could see. Kagura read it's contents and her face was gleaming with joy

''Kyaa!" She squealed

''See, this letter would make any girl scream''

''It sure would''

''So I guess you're gonna need to get a ball gown, huh''

''A ball gown, what for?"

''For the ball, you need to look as pretty as you can or the prince won't choose you to be his wife''

''Pretty?, prince?, wife?, what're you talking about?"she raised a brow confused

''I'm talking about the ball, what're you talking about?"

''I'm talking about the ball too, but not the prince'' she showed him a very unnoticable part of the letter ''I'm talking about the all-you-can-eat buffet''

''So you don't even care about any other thing?"

''Why would I?''

''You really are one of a kind, kagura'' shinpachi sighed '' anyway, bye''

''Bye'' she waved and went back into the house.

''Can't wait for the ball'' she smiled before drifting to sleep

**End of part 1 of 2**

**Me: sorry for stopping the story here, but I wanna make sure people like it before I continue, so if you want to see the second and last part, PLEASE review**

**Me: seriously**

**Me: all you have to do is press a button, write good stuff about this fic and post it**

**Me: go on, press the button**

**Me: you know you want to**

**Me: I 'm begging you here, so please!, press the button**

**Me: review, review, review**

**Me: if you review, you'll be donating a lot of money for Otose's heart surgery, and Gintoki's rehabilitation from sugar obsession, as well as giving shinpachi a life. So please, for the good of these three people, REVIEW!**


End file.
